1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system and an input apparatus, and more particularly to an input system and an input apparatus inputting data to an information processing apparatus depending on the hand motion of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known various types of pointing devices such as a mouse, and a track ball, which are used for a pointing operation (an instruction operation) to move a pointer on a screen at a desired position.
Recently, there have been studied a controlling device which detects the motion and the power in each part of a body by using a myoelectric signal detected from a skin-surface electrode, and controls an control object depending on the results of the detection (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-248873), and an input system which decides input information of a keyboard and the like based on the results of the detection of a detecting device such as a myoelectric sensor worn on a finger and the like (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-121294, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-338597).
However, in the invention disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 07-248873, 07-121294, and 11-338597, a myoelectric signal detecting device or a finger type sensor module has to be worn at the same position every time. This is because, when the myoelectric signal detecting device or the finger type sensor module is worn at a shifting position, a different myoelectric signal is obtained even if the hand is similarly moved, and there is a possibility that the myoelectric signal cannot be detected with high accuracy.
Moreover, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-121294, a process deciding relationship between the output of the sensor and the finger is disclosed, but the process is done on the assumption that the sensor module is worn at a preset position on the hand or the arm. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem is not solved.
To detect a finger motion, it is desirable to wear the sensor module on the finger or a part near the finger. However, when the sensor module is worn on the finger, there is a fear that the finger motion is limited. When the sensor module is made to fit the finger for prevention of falling off, it is difficult to remove the sensor module after use, and when the sensor module is adversely made to remove easily, the sensor module is easy to fall off the finger during use.